dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wings
|Race = Slug-jin |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Lord Slug's clan |FamConnect = Lord Slug (boss) Angila (comrade) Medamatcha (comrade) Gyoshu (comrade) Kakuja (comrade) Commander Zeeun (comrade) }} Wings, also known as , is a large, brown-skinned, gargoyle-like Demon henchman of Lord Slug. He was modeled after Frieza's henchman Dodoria. Biography ''Lord Slug'' Upon arriving on Earth, Wings, Angila, Medamatcha, and three soldiers collect the Dragon Balls for Lord Slug in less than one hour, with Wings finding the Five-Star ball on a rocky mountain. After terra-freezing the planet, Wings takes on Piccolo when he and Gohan come to fight against Slug and his minions. While fighting Piccolo, the Namekian brutally crushes Wing's hand, rendering it useless, and breaks the same arm, injuring and weakening Wings. After pummeling Wings and defeating him, Wings surrenders, complementing Piccolo on his strength, but warning him that Lord Slug was unbeatable, and suggested that Piccolo join him instead. Piccolo reached his hand, making Wings believe he accepted the offer. However, Piccolo instead blasted him in the face with an energy beam, disintegrating his head, thus killing him. ''Fusion Reborn'' Wings makes an appearance, but with an unusual coloring; his skin is dark green, his wrists are now a different color from his body (yellow), his wings seem to be a darker brown, his armor is white with brown shoulder plates, his waist sash is greenish-turquoise, and his pant are a tan/khaki color. Power ;Movie Wings and Angila are able to easily defeat Gohan with a single blow, however Wings is no match for Piccolo and is easily defeated and killed. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 6 states that Wings' superhuman strength is greater than that of any other member of Lord Slug's clan. ;Video games According to the Dragon Ball Cardass, Wings' battle power is 39,500 and he's weaker than Angila and Medamatcha. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – Wings can fly using his wings. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Evil Gravity' – A powerful right-hand punch. Wings uses this attack against Piccolo, but it misses. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Majin Wings Majin Wings is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Slug mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Wings made his video game debut in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the fourth promotional trailer, Wings, along with his comrades, is attacking an indigenous group of Toadmen, but Froze intervenes and does battle against Wings before proceeding to attack Wings with a Death Wave. Wings also appears as a non-playable boss character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri †, Katsuhisa Hōki (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Funimation dub: Chris Rager *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Daoiz Cabezudo Trivia *In the original Japanese dialog, right before Piccolo kills him, Wings refers to himself and Piccolo as being a " " (a reference to the fact that Piccolo and his father King Piccolo were originally thought to be demons). Wings tries to convince Piccolo to join up with them. *Wings' Japanese name, Dorodabo, is taken from the Japanese pronunciation of the name of the Andromeda galaxy, along with the names of Slug's other underlings. *When Piccolo grabs his arm, Wings assumes Piccolo has accepted his offer due to them both being of the Demon Clan (only to have Piccolo blast him in the face). However the term "Demon Clansman" may be referring to the fact Wings serves an Evil Namekian (in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nail refers to both King Piccolo and Lord Slug as demons) and that Piccolo was originally evil. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, both Elder Kai and Lord Slug confirms that Slug's clan is made up of primarily Demons, thus this along with Wing's statements in the film he is likely in fact a Demon or at the very least considers himself a Demon Clansman (as Lord Slug himself is actually an Evil Namekian). Gallery See also *Wings (Collectibles) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Lord Slug's henchmen Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters